A Rush Of Adrenaline
by avocado.blitz
Summary: She's never done this before. Not with him, not with anyone. Half of it is curiosity; the other half, a rush of adrenaline. LJ.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters, scenes, or quotes. Anything original is, however, mine.

* * *

**Prologue**

She's never done this before.

Not with him, not with anyone.

But now, she's sneaking out after curfew with James Potter:

Head Boy and her sworn enemy for the better part of the last six and a half years.

Half of it is curiosity; the other half, a rush of adrenaline.

* * *

"_James! Slow down!"_

"_Hurry up!" he grabbed her hand to ensure she wouldn't fall._

_He was gaining on them now, only a few paces behind._

_Suddenly, Lily felt a hand on her shoulder and let out a scream._

_

* * *

_

She stared at him. "It was you."

He nodded, taking a step towards her.

"You did it."

He stepped closer.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

And then his lips were on hers and she was struggling to stay upright.

* * *

_"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"_

"_Not Harry, not Harry! Please not Harry! _

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **It's short and messy. The rest will be better though. I already have the first chapter written, but I want to see how many of you are interested in reading it before I put it up, so please review! I have an idea of how the the three scenes above are going to go, but if you have any requests, please let me know and I might be able to take them into account!


	2. Intro

Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters, scenes, or quotes. Anything original is, however, mine

* * *

**Intro**

* * *

She's never done this before.

Not with him, not with anyone.

But now, she's sneaking out after curfew with James Potter:

Head Boy and her sworn enemy for the better part of the last six and a half years.

Half of it's curiosity; the other half: a rush of adrenaline.

* * *

Lily felt her heart skip a beat as she followed the dark figure in front of her on the stone path leading to the village of Hogsmeade. Never in a million years had she imagined herself in this position. She was the Head Girl: a symbol of authority and influence. There was no reason why she should be out at this hour of night with only James Potter to keep her company. But then, that _was_ the reason she was here, wasn't it? So that she would have an excuse to spend time with him, even more than the obnoxious amount she already did.

Yes, she was supposed to hate him with every fiber of her being, but that was a difficult feat to accomplish when every fiber of her being was screaming at her to just give in and snog him already. She couldn't help but admire him from behind as he skillfully descended ahead of her.

It was difficult to place exactly when her feelings towards him had changed. When she had discovered during the summer exactly who her co-Head would be, she had been convinced that there had to be a higher power somewhere that very much wanted her to suffer.

_Lily Evans paced the floor of the train compartment, nervously practicing her speech for the Prefects. "Get it together, Lily. You won't last two weeks as Head Girl if you keep this up," she scolded softly._

"_Talking to yourself, Evans?"_

_She knew who it was without looking, though it had been a few months since she'd seen him. "Stating the obvious, Potter?"_

_Her eyes glimmered the way they always did when she argued with him. She turned to face him._

"_Ah, so you admit you were talking to yourself?" James entered the compartment._

"_Well it hardly comes close to your own psychotic nature. Compared to you, I'm quite normal." She shot back, without missing a beat. Though she would never admit it, she quite enjoyed their witty banter. _

"_I don't doubt it. So what's got you all hot and bothered, Evans?"_

_She had grown accustomed to his innuendos and had learned to ignore them when speaking to him._

"_Not you, Potter." She gave him a once over. He looked good, as he always did. She may not have been his biggest fan but she was an adolescent female with eyes and even she could not deny that the boy had the body of a Greek god._

"_I would argue otherwise," he smirked, obviously having noticed her looking at him, "Like what you see? Or should I model a little more?" he asked mockingly, walking towards her. Lily, for the life of her, could not understand how he had been made Head Boy._

_Over the summer, Marlene had discovered this information and subsequently informed her so that she would not be caught off guard. Her best friend had alleged that Dumbledore was clearly off his rocker, and thought Lily desperately wanted to believe that, she knew that the beloved headmaster was still very much sane. If he had made a decision, even one that could potentially ruin her life, it was within good reason._

"_Shut it, Potter. Maybe you should start thinking about what you're going to say to the prefects? They're due any minute."_

"_Anything for you, my dear," he whispered into her ear, making her shiver. Dropping a light kiss on her cheek, he sauntered off to take a seat by the window._

_At any other moment, she would have hexed his balls off for his audacity, but right now she was having difficulty comprehending the situation._

She had been entranced by his charm since the beginning of the year, despite her greatest efforts to remain immune. She supposed it had been a long time coming.

After the debacle by the lake in their fifth year, he had made a considerable effort to change and, though she had still been quite disenchanted with him, she had noticed.

His juvenile and egoistic personality had given way to a level-headed and responsible young man. He had given up his immature antics: he stopped his own friends from performing their silly pranks; she hadn't seen him bullying a first year in months; and he hadn't even looked in Snape's direction all year.

However, none of this mattered to Lily. In her opinion, the most disturbing change in James was the fact that he seemed to have lost all desire to pursue her - at least, so it seemed. As seventh year had progressed and she had been forced to spend more time with the Head Boy, she had realized that she quite liked being around him.

It was difficult to explain the situation, but somewhere along the way they had become..._friends_.

She supposed at one point the thought would have made her shudder with fear, but now all she felt were butterflies in her stomach every time he flashed her gorgeous smile and a warm tingling on her skin whenever their hands brushed during patrols. She was ready to admit it: Lily Evans fancied James Potter.

Lately, however, he had been very withdrawn. Though they had become close in the past few months, their friendship had also become somewhat strained.

In fact, they hadn't spoken for a week until he had barged into the Head common room at 1 in the morning that night.

"_Lily!"_

_She looked up from her seat by the window where she had been studying Transfiguration._

_His expression was so wild, she was afraid to argue. She would trust him with her life and knew he wouldn't lead her into danger, but in that moment she feared him enough to follow without question._

_He must have noticed her fear because he have her a half smile and she could've sworn she saw a hint of desire in his hazel eyes as he insisted that she go with him._

And that was how she had gotten herself into this position. She couldn't help but admire him from behind as he skillfully descended ahead of her. He hadn't said a single word during the whole excursion and she was starting to question her choice in following him when he suddenly turned around to face her, causing her to stumble into him.

As she glanced around her surroundings, she gasped.

* * *

**A/N: **Let it be known that college is difficult. Impossibly so. Well, perhaps not, but I have been annoyingly busy these past few months, and will be just as busy in the coming weeks, as finals are quickly approaching and time is slipping by. I have found that this story is very troublesome to write. I cannot make a decision as to where I want to take it, and have been constantly changing my mind every time I attempt to expound on my thoughts. Therefore, I must say that it is not likely that the next chapter will be up any time soon. However, as always, I am open to any ideas, and your moral support (in the form of reviews) will absolutely help me to work a little quicker.

I know the chapter is short, but it was tough to add more information in it as I couldn't decide on a direction for the story, . Please let me know what you think of it so far and hopefully I'll be able to overcome my indecisiveness with the next one. Thank you!


End file.
